Bruno Senior
'''Bruno Senior '''is the romantic idealistic son of Jr. Senior and Bonnie Rockwaller. Background With his family being one of the wealthiest in the world, Bruno basically got everything he wanted easily. That included entrance to the Masters’ School for Exceptional Boys where his grandfather greatly wanted him to attend so he could be an evil gentleman like himself. Even though his attitude toward being evil was more like his father, he did attend the school to please his grandfather. After starting out being a snobby brat and an enemy to Drake and Griffin, the three slowly became friends and once he graduated the school, he helps Drake out by letting the Brilliant Battalion have their base in building he lives in. Personality Bruno loves everything beautiful and romantic. He expresses his love with his hobby of photography. His favorite thing to take pictures of is nature and beautiful people like his girlfriend, Tricia. He has a bit of a hispanic accent because of all the summers his spent with his grandfather in South America. He speaks in a very flowery way, adding romantic metaphors and sayings in his speech whenever he can. He can come off as very snobby at first but he’s rather polite once you get to know him. He really doesn’t take being evil seriously and would rather relax and take in the beauty of the world, but he has no problem tagging along with any evil adventure with his friends. Besides photography, he knows the basic skills of using handguns so he’s able to protect himself in the field. Appearance Bruno has spiky brown hair, bluish gray eyes, and tan skin. He struggles with acne prone skin and can become very insecure about it. He has an athletic shaped body with his top half being more toned. He wears a plum colored cardigan with an orange shirt underneath. He has gray pants, black socks, and brown loafer type shoes. He also wears a yellow scarf and a peony (his favorite flower). His camera is usually hanging around his neck. Relationships Family His has a decent relationship with parents, though his mother likes to go off on extravagant shopping sprees and vacations so he doesn’t spend time with her often. Though she always brings a mountain of gifts for him when she returns. Bruno likes his father but finds him a bit clueless at times and he doesn’t like how much he wants to be his best friend rather than a proper father figure. Jr. often embarrasses him with trying to be “cool”. Bruno is the closest with his grandfather and respects him greatly, and even though he’s not really interested in villinaily, he does it to please him. Senior is proud at the progress his grandson made in becoming a villian and also supports his photography. His little twin siblings Roman and Carmen (10) are considered pests by many (including the Brilliant Battalion) but Bruno thinks they're alright. They tend to leave him alone and bother everyone else. Drake and Griffin When he first attended Masters’ school at 11, Bruno was a big snob and didn’t get along with anyone, including Drake and Griffin. In fact, he would often tease the two and snicker at them behind their backs. Drake finally gave him a verbal smackdown once he had enough, and from that day on Bruno gain some respect for him. It was slow, but the three became friends and once they were in their mid-teens, they were very close. Bruno taught Drake everything he knew about smooth talking which contributed to his charismatic yet manipulating personality, and Bruno often shares his mythical creature photos with Griffin which he greatly enjoys. Tricia and Joseph Tricia is his girlfriend which he loves very much. He spends most of his time admiring his angelic beauty and talks about her non stop. Since he struggles with his acne, he thought he would never find someone who would like him, but Tricia came along and liked him for his personality rather than looks, so for that he gives her his undying loyalty. He also helps her out in her modeling career by taking all her photos to send to agencies and also by helping her take photos of monsters on her hunting missions. Joseph thinks he's corny and thinks it's annoying how Tricia drags him along missions with them, but he does think he's an alright guy for dating his sister. Trivia * Bruno is the first next gen character with visible acne. * Bruno knows Spanish and Portuguese * Serves as a counterpart for Damian Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:19 years old Category:Civilian